Reading Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone
by happy-go-lucky writer
Summary: Remus enters the Hogwarts Library to find an extra Charms book, since his was being hogged by his two best friends James and Sirius. As he looks through the shelves of the Charms area, he comes across a very mysterious book. What does he do...? READ IT OF COURSE!


_I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT SO LONG! SORRY!_

_BUT, here it is~_

_(if you guys haven't really read the books and only watched the movies, you'll understand but I recommend you guys read the book. It's awesome)_

_Disclaimer:_ All rights go to J.K. Rowling

* * *

It was on the thirtieth day of July in year 1977.

It was the day they found it.

A boy, no older than 13, walked briskly into the Hogwarts library, and started scanning shelf after shelf. He was looking for one particular book: _The Standard Book of Spells (grade 3)_. He resumed his search until he came across an unusual book; a muggle book to be title was _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone,_ the boy read with widening eyes. Forgetting about charms for the moment, he carefully took the book and walked out of the library, aiming to head towards the common room. Upon reaching his destination, the boy was greeted by the sight of the other Gryffindors chatting away; three of his friends being among them.

"Hullo, Remus." A girl greeted him as she appraised him with her tantalizing, forest-green eyes.

"_Moony,"_ a pair of dark haired boys cheered upon seeing him approach. Though, they both had contrasting colors of irises, twin twinkles of mischievous glee were present in both of their eyes.

"What do you have there?" the first boy, popularly known as James, asked, as his brown eyes roved over the book in Remus' hands.

"Are you trying to hide something from us, Moony?" the second boy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is a book I found while I was in the library," Remus answered with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What does it say?" The boy, who was predominantly known as Sirius, exchanged a glance with James.

"It's called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone,_" Remus read aloud as his friends looked dumbstruck.

"Are you sure about the title?" the girl asked, brushing red hair out of her face.

"Wow, James, I didn't know you had someone named Harry in your family," Sirius said with a smile.

"Sirius, stop joking around; you've met my family, and you know that there is no bloke named Harry," James replied in all seriousness, causing his best make to look taken aback.

"But it clearly says, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _," said Sirius in response.

"Is it possible to see the publishing date?" The girl with the fiery red hair glanced at the curious book in Remus' clutches. Upon noticing that the girl's gaze fixated on the book and the hesitance in her eyes, Remus handed the book over to her. She nodded her thanks as her eyes skimmed over the publishing date. What she saw apparently unnerved her as the others were alarmed at her face, which was as white as a sheet.

"Why? What does it say, Lily?" James asked, trying to see the date.

"It says October 2009," Lily replied, looking shaken as Sirius seemed to understand what was happening.

"Would that mean...that this book is from the _future_?" Sirius asked, looking around waiting for someone to say _'not!', _but it never came. The others stayed in place, tension replacing up the cheerful atmosphere that was present moments earlier.

"That is exactly what it means," James replied as his best friend looked completely taken aback.

"So it's true then, Merlin's beard!" Sirius spoke, amazed as he collapsed on the chair. He placed his hand on his forehead and began massaging his temples.

"So, if it's from the _future_, then why don't we find out what happens," James said excitedly, but his voice dropped to a whisper on the word, 'future'.

"We are not supposed to mess with the timeline; it will completely destroy what will happen in the book, _if it is from the future, Potter,_" Lily hissed at James who winced from the intensity of her glare.

"So, we will let things happen even if we read them. Lily, don't worry! Even if something bad happens to any of us, we will still let it happen." James said determinedly. Lily looked at the others and saw that they were on James' side of the issue.

'_How typical,' _she thought.

"Fine," Lily agreed. As soon as the words left her mouth, Lily knew chaos had struck when James was cheering at the top of his lungs and Sirius had hugged Lily as in an unexpected outburst of gratitude. (He was still sporting the effects of her hex a few days later.) Remus had then rolled his eyes in a fond manner and glanced at the title page.

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
Just type what you think in that box down there… (It's a box, right?) Oh well, please spend a few minutes telling me what you think. It can be short, like this "_That was okay" _or something long. Up to you, just no flames please. Nobody is perfect and I am certainly a somebody. (you get it? Nobody? Somebody? Oh nevermind….)_


End file.
